


Payment

by Skyriazeth



Series: Undertale Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fontcest, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans is met with a surprise not long after he wakes up from his nap in a coffeeshop.</p><p>Based on the CEO Au created by @eli-sin-g on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the prompt of :Coffee Shop Cliches
> 
> And I don't actually know any very well but I tried?

The rain fell harsh and sudden against the rooftops, yet strangely emitting a soothing melody as Sans stirred.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The bartender that was present spoke to him, eyes staring at the storm that was currently beginning to brew outside.

“H-how long have I been here?” Sans finally managed to say, still a bit dazed from the apparent nap he had took.

“ ‘bout 3 hours. Can’t believe you were still able to sleep after having jugs of coffee.” He started preparing another cup of warm coffee, placing it in front of the tired skeleton after giving it a last stir.  


“Three hours?! I need to go…” he snapped to alert, franticly collecting the notes and books that were sprawled messily on the counter. More than often, he always found himself falling asleep here, and the bartender didn’t seem to mind anything at all.

“It’s pouring outside. You’re not going to walk all the way home like that, are you?”  Head resting on his arms that was on the table, he drawled lazily.

” Guess not.” Sans had started sweating because of this. He had to be ready for tomorrow morning! This was his only chance to secure his position in the labs and he simply couldn’t fail now! Anxiety clawed at the back of his mind, stumbling back onto his seat and continued writing the notes he had yet to finish. He doesn’t have much of a choice if he wanted to keep all his work intact.

A sudden ring from the doorbell of the shop made him shot up in attention, wondering who would even come here at this time—

“Huh, Paps. Good of you to drop by.” The bartender waved at the tall figure as he shut the door, stopping the howling wind that blew fiercely in from the outside.

_Shit._

**_It was his boss .He can’t embarrass himself in front of him, he just can’t or his only chance will be gone. He has to make a good impression. He has to—_ **

“Hey, Sans right?”

His entire body seemed to have frozen when he heard that deep, husky, **_attractive_** voice talk. If he wasn’t having a panic attack before, he surely was now. Though somehow, as if by a miracle, he was able to pull through and answer him with a simple nod.

“There’s no need to be so tense around me, we’re not in the office.” Papyrus let out a quiet chuckle, and it was like music to Sans’ ear. He followed with nervous laughter, shrinking back into the hoodie he was wearing. It was odd seeing his boss wear such _casual_ clothes instead of his formal suit. Either way, he still looked good in both looks.

 With trembling hands, he struggled to pick up the coffee that had been laid for him, savoring the smell and its warm heat. Only briefly did it took his mind off the disaster of a situation he was in before Papyrus spoke up once again.

“I’ll be having what he’s having.” He waved his hand dismissively as the bartender approached—now already at work on the other order.

Drumming his hands impatiently, Sans could hear him shuffling a bit closer to him, sharp eyes trained on the little delicate skeleton, unaware how anxious he is making him feel. Papyrus placed an arm on his shoulder, the smaller one almost jumped from the sudden contact. Not daring to make a move, he kept quiet as his boss took a piece of his notes and examined it through.

“This is for… tomorrow, correct?” Papyrus questioned in curiosity, but coming out as more authoritative then he intended.

“Y-yes boss.” He stuttered back a reply, eyes still lowered as he looked at his work. It went silent for a while, and he was starting to worry.

**_Oh gosh. Did he do bad? Is that why boss wasn’t talking? Was he not even going to give him a chance? Was he just going to reje—_ **

Before he could continue his thoughts once again, a hand took his chin and lifted his head up.

“I think you did a very good job.” He said simply, and a smile formed on his face.

Sans’ face was dusted red as he gazed into the taller skeleton’s eyes, not even knowing what to do at all. He was just so shock by this all and he needed time to process what was happening.

After a moment of only the sound of the raging storm, Papyrus leaned in and kissed him, their teeth making a soft clank from the contact. Papyrus pulled away gradually and the bartender had returned with his order. Sans could only stare at him dumbfounded, his face redder than before.

**_His boss had just kissed him. Did that mean… he liked him too?_ **

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it; Papyrus was already standing from his seat, taking the cup and downing it whole in one go. He took out some money and slid it across the counter to the bartender.

“I’m paying for him.” He hummed contently as he shot another glanced at Sans—who was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

“B-but wait! Boss you don’t need to pay for me! I can pay for myself! ”  he hurriedly put down his cup and tried to pull out his wallet, but a kiss that was planted on his skull made him stop his tracks.

“ **You already did**. With that kiss.” He whispered softly and another chuckle escaped his mouth. Heading to the door, Papyrus spoke loud and clear across the shop.

“Oh, and you’re promoted to my new sectary. You start tomorrow.” A proud smirk could be briefly seen on his face and with that, he left. The storm had died down, the droplets of rain now producing a pleasant melody once again.

“Look who’s madly in love.” The bartender couldn’t suppress a mocking laugh as Sans fumbled with his coffee, taking sips to calm him down. He was still flustered and he doesn’t know if he should feel happy that he’s been promoted or embarrassed that his boss likes him, or even both. It was more than he bargained for.

All he knows that he won’t be able to get any rest tonight from the sheer excitement—not like he needed it anyways.

Suffice to say, Sans was caught more often staring at Papyrus after the little “incident”.

After all, it was because of it the reason the two skeletons were now together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to throw prompts at my way!
> 
> I would love to see your ideas.


End file.
